This invention relates generally to internal combustion engines and particularly to an internal combustion engine suitable for use in propelling a personal watercraft. Still more particularly, this invention relates to an internal combustion engine and power transmission combination for a personal watercraft that a rider can steer by adjusting his stance and position thereon
Previously available engine/transmission combinations for personal watercraft have height and width that are too large for use in a thin, light weight hull. Excessive height contributes to instability so that the hull has a tendency to roll, which causes difficulty in controlling the watercraft.